Born to be a Hero! More like a Heroine!
by Jenny Prime
Summary: 14 year old Jenny Swan Prime thought she was normal but primus had other plans for her, and her two friends. Join Jenny as she goes through laughther, memories, batlle, and pain as she tries to discover what it really means to be a heroine. Is she really who she thought she was?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Born a Hero

I don't own Transformers, only Jenny, Brenda, and Angela

14 Year old Jenny swan Prime thought she was normal, but Primus had other plans for her and her friends. Through friendship, love, loss, and battle cries, Jenny finds out the true meaning of being a hero.

_"Thoughts"_

**"Bots speaking"**

"Com-link"

* I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing a fanfic and that I really think that you guys will like it. So my plan is that first jenny, Brenda, and angela, start out with adventures with the bots. Then, as I get more into the story, they start to lose their innocence as they think that living with the bots is a dream come true. I really think you guys are gunna love it so please R&R enjoy!*

Dream: "Jenny! Jenny! Please wake up!" Brenda cried. _Whats that sound? Who's calling my name? _"Jenny please! Angela's injured! I need you more than ever!" _That voice, it sounds so familiar, damnit! Where am i! _I felt someone shaking my body, I wanted to wake up but for some reason I couldn't. all I heard were sounds of guns being fired and battle cries. Wait…. I suddenly realized where I was. I was involved in a battle with two fighting sides… Autobots and Decepticons. I woke up instantly to see Brenda crying and holding angela. When I saw angela injured, I raged with anger. I wanted to kill Megatron for hurting angela. As I got up Megatron flew over us and snatched both Angela and Brenda. "NO!" I screamed. Megatron only laughed evily, which sickened me. He then lifted up his gun ready to fire at me. My eyes widened in horror. I wanted to run but my body wouldn't move an inch. His gun was glowing purple, then out of nowhere he -

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I sat up quicky and was covered in sweat. _What the hell was that?! Geez stupid brain give me a brake already!_ RING RING RING! " I DIDN'T DO IT!" I said as I put both my hand in the air. It took me 5 min. to realize it was my clock. I frowned and threw a pillow at it, I guess it has a mind of its own. I huffed my bangs out of the way and glanced at the clock. "EHHH?! I'm GUNNA BE LATE!" I said outloud. I wasted no time in getting my school uniform out that consisted of a plaid skirt, white polo, and navy blue zip up sweater. Yeah I have a uniform I don't like it either but its quite useful sometimes. I was trying to find my black converse with the autobots symbol on it. After searching for what seemed like a year, I finally found my shoes. I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was 7:50. I got my stuff and bolted out the door, at least celia and Tam lin didn't wake up.

Okay so my name is Jenny Swan Prime, im a BIG transfan, I'm in 8th grade, I have short teased layred brown hair and have side bangs. I have hazel brown eyes and ray ban glasses. Just to get this clear celia and Tam Lin are NOT my parents. Sadly I never knew my parents but they did. They would always tell me that they love me and will come back. So im guessing they went missing. So you know how I like transformers? Well Tam Lin reminds me of a certain weapon specialist, yeepp Ironhide. Its mostly his personality hahaha I wish he was Ironhide, but my favorite is jazz so I don't know.

"Slag, slag , SLAG!" i say under my breath. as i ran to school a certain pontaic solstance caught my eyes. "WHOAA! That looks like- AHHH IM GUNNA BE LATE!" i yell. i start to relax as i see Merryweather middle school. " THANK PRIMUS!" I say. " YOU IDIOT!" Brenda and angela say. "huh?" i say clueless. " your SOOO hopless Jenny, you're lucky Mrs. G isnt HERE!" she scoled me. i rub the back of my head sheepeshly. " BUT on the OTHER HAND... it would have been funny seeing you get in troule" angela snickered. " HEY!" i say " its not fault i have these weird dreams again! i cant control them ya know!" "Dont tell me, its that transcrap thingy again!" brenda said in disgust. i gasped and had my determaind face on. " HELL NAA GIRL!" I yelled. i heard angela mutter and oh no under her breath. Hell yeah she was right! no one i repeat NO ONE insults transformers ESPECALLY JAZZ! So for the next few minuets we went on how transformers is better than anything, even one direction that brenda and angela loved oh so much. well it didnt end pretty but eh it could have been worse. so out of no where our history teacher came to homeroom and i knew then i was in trouble. i forgot my report. its gunna be a long day.

With Autobots

:Jazz: Boss bot! its urgent!

:Optimus: Yes Jazz?

:Jazz: Well i was drivin' just to get fresh air right? SO all of a sudden a gurl looked at meh, ah mean ah noe ahm sexy but it look like she knew meh.

:Optimus: And you inform me for what reason?

:Jazz: She was carin'n on er arm the 'bots symbol, she said ah looked fam'ilr

:Optimus: Are you certain about your observations?

:Jazz: Ahm 10000% sure Optimus, wha' do ah do?

:Optimus: Hmm, for right now, it is only reconasance that is to be done. See if she knows more about us, then I will decide. Prime out

:Jazz: Got'cha, Jazz out

Jazz then located to where the girl went to school, it was MerryWeather middle school. As he hacked into the schools computer he found the information he was looking for. Apperantly her name was Jennifer Swan Prime, Jazz was curious to why her last name was Prime. Shes 14, lives with Celia and Tam Lin. "Hmm" Jazz thought. " She looks fimilar could she be- no is it?" he wondered. For now all jazz could do was recon, after all he is the best sabatouer ever exsisted.

* back to school*

" Miss Swan are you listening?! MISS SWAN!" the teacher yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk. " I can hear you! OLD FART!" i stood from my desk a yelled. Everyone gasped, Brenda and Angela's jaws were wide open. Whoa when i looked at Mrs. G she was sooo mad! If this was an anime she would have been surrounded by fire. " hehe um i think i should run?" i said sheepishly. " yep" Brenda and Angela responded at the same time. " RUN!" i yell and i grab both angela and brenda. All three of us bolted out the door and ran toward the gates. As we jumped over the fence i saw the same pontaic solstance from before. " Hahaha that looks like Jazz!" i exclaim happily. brenda and angela both facepalm. " and thats our hiding spot!" angela said as she yanked both or arm to hide behide the car. We saw the teacher run out and look for us, she drove off in her car cuz i think she thought that we ran away. hahaha dumbass.

*Jazz POV

"hahaha that looks like Jazz" the girl said outloud. "_whoa! tha' gurl knows meh name! haha i gues' ahm famous! maybe it is her, she even has her two trusted friends by her side."_ i purred my engine, and the three of them looked at me. " Did that car just purr?!" Brenda asked alarmed. " Umm brenda, not to lower your hopes but it also has that autothingy symbol on it." angela said. " Its Auto-" the girl then paused ha i think i know what shes thinking. after she paused the girl procceded with a big smile on her face. "_hahaha ah know wha' girl is thinkin'!" _i said as i too formed a smile on my face. "Oh no, Jenny we've talked about this", brenda started. "Yeah jen! transformers, autobots, decepticons dont exsist! Even Prez says that! even though she likes that one guy." angela finished. i then was shoked. _" Is dis gurl crazy! we do exsist! she don' know wha' she talkin' 'bout! crazy femme.." _i then noticed the girl named Jenny had an angry and hurtful experssion on her face. "_grea' now she made 'er friend sad, man dis girl is mess'd up in 'er prossersor." _i muttered to myself. i saw the girl stand up and tell her friend," First Its AUTOBOT! second, its IRONHIDE that she likes! Third, I KNOW SHES COMING BACK SHE PROMISED!" i was really surprised by her outburst, haha this girl has spunk i like that. that should teach them not to mess with her.

*normal POV

Its been 3 years since Prez a.k.a Ellichea has been missing, and Jenny swore that she would find her, even if it took her a million years. after her outburst Jenny looked away from them and said softly," I'm going home." As jenny was walking away brenda smacked angela on her head. "OW! what was that for?!" angela yelled. "ow my ass! you know how Jenny gets when you talk about prez! dumbass! you should know that!" brenda said harshly. " okay im sorry." angela said. " dont say it to me, say it to jenny." brenda responded. Out of nowhere the two girls heard a scream. They paused for a moment and then realized who screamed. "Jenny!" they both said. they ran into a tunnel under the freeway until they saw it... Brenda covered her mouth and said slowly," oh my god..."

* YEEPPPP cliffhanger! MWHAHAHA so yeah its my first time so please be nice um its gunna have more action in the next chapter *phew* im done well yeahh okay R&R please let me know what you think bye!;D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own transformers only my oc's :D

*okayyy! So the last chapter was only intro's so it was kinda boring ;/ BUT this one is gunna be better it has more action so yeahh! And please R&R I promise in further chapters it will be more interesting so chapter 2 here! ENJOY!

" Oh My God…." Brenda said trembeling. "What The HELL IS THAT THING!?" angela shouted at the top of her lungs. What brenda and angela saw was truly terrifying. What they saw was a black police robot that had piercing red eyes and a bird like symbol, what made everything worse was that, this robot had me inside his palm! A lot of things came rushing through my mind like was I going to get out of this alive? How will I get away? Will anybody save me? Seconds later, I stopped thinking and focused on one thought that I had. Transformers are real. I kept squirming to get out of his grasp but he only held me tighter, I felt like I couldn't breath. I was feeling a bit light headed, but then I remembered that I had to be alert to get my friends out of this. I heard angela and brenda yell my name and say something pretty regrettable, then something hit me. I took me this long to realize I was with Barricade. Damn me and my slow brain, what a big help. "Are you Jennifer Swan Prime?" Barricade said in a voice with venom in it. I wanted to answer quickly but for some reason I kept quiet, kinda weird because im such a chatterbox in school. Barricade then questioned me again," I will only say this once femme, ARE YOU JENNIFER SWAN PRIME?" Man! Was I scared now but I didn't want to show it.

So me being a retarded dumbass I yelled at him saying," Hell I am you fraggin' Glitchead! Now let me go!" As I said this Barricade's face was furious and full of anger, he wanted to kill me I know it, but I know he can't. Decepticons wouldn't get a random human unless they needed information. But why does that involve me? I just found out Transformers was real, what am I of use to them glitcheads? As I was caught in my thoughts I heard two loud screams. I instantly knew that those screams belonged to Angela and Brenda, now I was scared. I wasn't scared for myself but for them. As I turned my head to see them, my eyes widened. I saw Frenzy, attacking them. I was getting angry! " ANGELA! BRENDA! NO! let them go Barricade!" Barricade was now amused and was smirking evilly. "So the Heroine of Time does recognize me? This makes things a lot easier." What the hell? Did he just call me the Heroine of Time? I was shocked yet amazed because Im a hero! " Yes, you are the child of prophecy. The most powerful one of all of them actually, no wonder Lord Megatron requested me to capture you."

"Megatron can kiss my ass if he thinks im going to be captured!" I yelled at the robot. Barricade flashed with anger but then it went away. "You know femme, I have other ways in convincing you, take example you friends." He said the last words like if my life depended on it. "Y-You wouldn't!" I said startled. 'Yes I will." And with those words he gave frenzy the signal to throw angela and brenda across the floor to hit a wall. After that he grabbed Angela by her neck and held her on the wall while punching her stomach. I could hear Angela screaming in pain, I feel so helpless. For Barricade this was music to his ears, he so cruel, he makes me sick. I had wet hot tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't want to cry because Tam Lin said it shows weakness but I couldn't hold it in, I just let it out. "P-P-please stop! Ill go with you I promise just leave them alone!" I yelled at him. Before I knew it, I was full out crying more like sobbing. Barricade looked at my eyes, for a second I thought he was actually feeling sorry for me. But after a few seconds he just smiled evilly. After Frenzy was done with angela, he left her on the ground. I think she fainted because she wasn't capable of taking the pain, DAMNIT! Why does this have to happen to them. So Frenzy walked over to Brenda, she was so terrified that she was hiding. I kept yelling out loud, "Leave her ALONE! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS IF YOU HURT HER YOU'LL PAY! STOP!" Frenzy payed no attention to my words and kept walking to Brenda. Frenzy pushed Brenda to the ground and I got angry.

He picked up Brenda by her shirt and just stood there. I got even more angrier! What frenzy did next was unforgivable. He threw Brenda across the wall and shot her five times on her chest. I instantly froze. I had a lot of emotion going through me sadness, pain, loss, but most of all hatred. Pure hatred. I stopped crying and grew quiet. Barricade rose his optics then frowned. Then out of the blue, Electric blue light covered around my body. Barricade had to cover his optics because the light was to bright. As the blue light covered me, my clothes were transforming into link's clothes from Legend of Zelda. But I had a few things changed, I have a sword, visor, guns on my arms, and my color of clothes were gold with silver lines. With me still in Barricades grasp, I swung my sword and out came out a blue scar of light. I chopped of barricades hand and jumped out, and landed on the ground swiftly. As I straighten my position, I looked up and saw frenzy. I gave him the most deadliest glare that ever was born, boy was he scared. As I looked at him, I flipped my silver visor on and ran a few steps then teleported behind frenzy and swung my sword, that was the end of him. Next on my list was Barricade, I to gave him the most hateful glare. What really annoyed me was that he thought that he could take me on, boy was he so wrong. As we both got in a fighting stand, we charged at. When he fired his blasters I quickly dodged some and blocked others with my sword. When I got close enough to him I swayed my sword but missed. He took advantage of me and hit me on my back, I screamed in pain and landed on the ground. He then kicked me and I flew and hit the wall hard, by that time I was ready to give up until I heard a male and a female's voice.

"_Child of Prophacy, do not lose your hope we are here to guide you in your troubles"_ What the heck? Whos talking to me? I looked up a Barricade who was walking to me. I remembered what he did to cause pain, I got angry again. But then the voices in my head talked to me again.

"_Child of- no, Jennifer Swan Prime, Do you wish to help save your friends, meet new allies, and become the most powerful, Brave, Heroine of Time?"_ I was surprised by the offer, but with no time to think I responded," Yes I do!" Then the mysterious voice said,"_ Then stand up on your two feet and yell loud in clear with spirit in your voice, __**Sword of Brave!, Sword of Light!, Let us light our Darkest Hour!"**_

With those words, I stood up on two feet, raised my sword. When Barricade saw me, he immediately charged toward me with gun pointing at me. As he was running toward me I felt the world revolve around me, I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them. My visor retracted and revealed glowing blue electic eyes. As I kept my sword up I recited the words,"**_Sword of Brave, Sword of Light!, Let us Light our Darkest Hour!"_** As these words left my mouth, the sword glowed blue, and I swung the sword as hard as I could and it let out Powerful energy. I was really lucky because it hit Barricade right in his spark chamber. He started to move his arms all around because since I killed him he had not control over his body. With that he roughly landed on the floor with his eyes turning off. Barricade was dead. After he collapsed, I felt my knees get all wobbly, I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. Man was I tired, before I blacked out I saw a familiar silver Pontiac solstice speed toward me and transform. "ha..ha..ha..Jazz.." I said breathlesly. After that the world went black.


End file.
